


DA:I Tumblr Prompts

by consumed_by_veilfire



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumed_by_veilfire/pseuds/consumed_by_veilfire
Summary: A collection of prompts imported from Tumblr. I will add ships and characters in the tags if/when I get prompts for them.





	1. You're Really Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Some sweet Solavellan fluff with a drunk Lavellan.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

The sound of Solas’s weighted steps carefully picking his way up the stairs brought Senna back to reality. Her legs were wrapped around his slim waist, her arms around his neck like a child holding onto their parent. She might have had too much wine at the small banquet that Josephine had orchestrated to win over some nobles to their cause. Solas had stayed completely sober throughout the ordeal and offered to help the Inquisitor retire when the party concluded late into the night.

Senna rested her cheek on Solas’s shoulder and sighed, filled with affection for the man who cared so much for her. She was moved so much, in fact, that she began to tear up, and let out a quiet sniffle. She knew she was an emotional drunk, but knowing that didn’t seem to help her control herself.

“How do you feel?” Solas asked, glancing down at her from the corner of his eye.

“Fine,” she murmured, “ _ar lath ma_.” Senna nudged his cheek with her nose and hummed softly when he kissed the top of her head. They had finally arrived at the top of the landing, and Solas pushed open the door, careful not to let her slip from his arms. He paced over to her bed and arranged her gently under her covers. She saw him turn to leave and grabbed his hand, a silent plea. Solas took one look at her face and smiled ruefully, pulling back to undress down to his smallclothes.

Senna sighed as she felt his comforting warmth join her under the covers, letting out a giggle when he pulled her on top of him. This is where she belonged. Not at the war table, not entertaining nobles, not leading her army, but here in her bed, being held by the person she loved most.

She ran her hands up his bare sides, enjoying the sight of his freckled skin in the moonlight as goosebumps rose at her touch. She felt him exhale under her and watched his smile draw wrinkles into the corners of his eyes. Her hands reached up to cup his face. Thumbs brushed against cheeks, drawing lines across to his ears, which were then massaged between thumbs and forefingers.

“You’re really soft,” she breathed, transfixed by the weight of the moment as she held her heart in her hands.


	2. Shh... I'm Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas tries to wake Lavellan up, to no avail.

Senna Lavellan was perfectly comfortable wrapped in furs in her tent in the Hinterlands. That is, until someone abruptly opened the flap that covered the entrance, causing afternoon sun to pour shockingly across her face like cold water.

“Creators, fuck…” she mumbled, curling tighter into a ball and ducking her face under her covers. She heard a low rumbling laugh and instantly identified the intruder as Solas.

“I can understand the pull of the Fade more than most, Inquisitor, but you have slept in for long enough. Cassandra is chomping at the bit to break camp.” He stepped in, letting the flap fall closed.

“Shh… I’m sleeping,” Senna said, popping her head out to glare at him before dramatically falling back onto her pillow and laying her arm across her face to cover her eyes.

“ _Da’len_ ,” he said sharply, and Senna knew she should probably listen. The problem is, she always had a hard time following orders.

As fast as lightning, Senna reached out and snatched the bottom of Solas’s tunic, yanking on it with all of her strength. Solas tumbled clumsily on top of her, putting his hands on either side of her head to break his fall. She gave him a cheeky grin as he tried to keep a stern face. She threw the covers over both of them and snaked her arms around his waist, rolling them onto their side.

“Five more minutes,” she breathed, and Solas found that he couldn’t find a convincing counter argument.


	3. You're So Magnificent on the Dance Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric asks Cassandra to dance at Halamshiral.

“Seeker.”

Cassandra looked down, taking in the sight of Varric in his Halamshiral finery. _He looks good_ , she thought, _with his chest hair concealed by the suit_. She shook the thought from her mind, instead focusing on her rising suspicion. He hadn’t interacted with her at all during the chaotic events leading up to the empress’s death, and he came to her now with a barely-hidden smirk.

“Yes? What do you want?” she forced out, narrowing her eyes as his grin spread further.

“So touchy,” he tsked. “You seemed bored over here by yourself, so I thought maybe I could show you a good time.” When her glare grew sharper, he quickly added, “Nothing like that. What I meant was-” He paused, held out his hand. “Would you like to dance?”

Cassandra’s mouth dropped open. She glanced around, discovering that several people were watching. Some of the ladies were giggling daintily, covering their mouths with their hands. Her gaze slid back to Varric, who was waiting patiently.

“You can say no,” he said nonchalantly.

“No! I… would like to dance,” she said, finally gaining control of her speech once again. She slid her gloved hand into his, and together they glided out to the ballroom floor. The laughs were louder now, and Cassandra felt her anger bubbling up in her chest, wanting to yell at them for their insensitive behavior. Varric was calmly ignoring them, however, seemingly caught up in twirling Cassandra around. It was his attitude that cooled her rage.

“You’re a pretty talented dancer, Seeker,” he said, giving her a smile that wasn’t teasing, for once.

Cassandra felt her face flush at the complement. “Everyone is watching us,” she muttered.

“And?”

She found that every objection she might have voiced died in her throat. _Who cares?_ she thought. They were the only ones truly enjoying themselves.


	4. It Doesn't Matter, I'm Not Leaving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavellan makes a decision, and Solas disagrees (some angst).

The ambush caught them all by surprise.

Senna Lavellan and her party was racing through the Arbor Wilds, killing every Red Templar in their path, when a huge group of twenty or so emerged from the foliage and surrounded them. Iron Bull charged with an animal yell, barreling into one side of the ring. Blackwall caught on to the plan and joined him, and together they forced a gap into the seemingly impenetrable line of enemies.

Solas knew the gap would close as soon as the Templars could rally. “Go!” he shouted to her, “we will meet you inside the temple once we are clear!”

“No way!” she yelled back, sending chain lightning bouncing from Templar to Templar, momentarily stunning half of the group.

“Inquisitor, you _must_ get to the eluvian first!” Solas yelled back. He froze one Red Templar that attempted to reform the circle.

“There’s no way I’m leaving you!” Solas glanced over to her, noting the stubborn set to her jaw and the tears shining in her eyes. The circle closed once more, along with the moment of opportunity. The battle raged on, with the party taking many heavy hits. There was simply too many of them.

“ _Fenedhis!_ ” Solas cursed. He drew in a deep breath and pulled from the Fade, sending meteors crashing into each enemy. Those that were not instantly killed were weakened, allowing an easy finish from Iron Bull and Blackwall. Solas stilled, catching his breath as sweat rolled down his face. Each of them was thoroughly exhausted.

Senna ran over to him, grabbing his hands and looking into his eyes in concern. He yanked his hands away, freezing her with a cold glare. “Why could you not have listened? It is far more important that you reach the eluvian than help us escape. You made a selfish decision, one that could have ensured the success of our enemy.” The icy tone made her flinch.

“You could have died!” she said, voice cracking. He felt his anger wane slightly at her outburst. Still, what she had done was foolish, and he made sure that his dissatisfaction was known in the steel set of his shoulders and the lock of his jaw as he turned away.


	5. Teach Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "Lavellan teaches Solas to do something". NSFW warning.

"Vhenan."  
"Mmph?"  
"S-slow down."  
Solas paused, looking up at her from his spot in between Lavellan's legs. She panted from the intensity; the overstimulation had become a bit uncomfortable.   
"My apologies," he said, staring into her eyes as he licked his lips. "It has been a long time." At this, his gaze shifted, red cheeks growing more scarlet with embarrassment. "Instruct me."  
She found his inexperience endearing, shifted her weight onto an elbow so that she could caress his cheek. With a gentle pull, she guided his face back to her center.   
"Use the flat of your tongue," she said, "slowly."  
She continued to guide him, soon discovering that her pupil was indeed a quick study.


	6. You're Jealous, Aren't You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Solavellan fluff ft. jealous Solas

Solas had wandered out onto the battlements, needing some fresh air after breathing in the newly-applied paint for several hours. It was brisk, of course, up in the mountains, but that did not seem to stop the flurry of people from scurrying around on the ground below him. He decided to perch in one of the crenelations, peacefully observing the courtyard.

His eyes quickly zeroed in on the training grounds, where Lavellan and Cullen were sparring. She was a mage, but she insisted that Cullen teach her hand-to-hand combat should the need ever arise in a fight. He watched now as they traded blows, Cullen strong and experienced but Lavellan slightly faster.

However, that didn’t help her when Cullen faked her out and swept her legs out from underneath her. He was on her in an instant, straddling her waist and pinning her arms above her head. He stayed there a moment too long, and Solas’s irritation warmed his cheeks, the heat blocking out the frigid wind. The sight of Cullen, red-faced and sweaty atop his _vhenan_ , was not something he wanted to see. He hoisted himself up from his spot, retreating into the fume-ridden rotunda.

She visited him later. He was painting again, a common occurrence, but she noticed the stiffness in his posture and the crease in his brow. He turned to her, and she saw the edges of his sleeves were splattered with paint.

“Take a break,” she said, pulling on his arm gently.

“I would rather continue working, unless you have need of me.” She watched his face carefully. Noted the chill in his tone.

“You’re upset with me.” 

“I am not.”

“I saw you spying on me from the battlements.” 

He pursed his lips slightly. “I was _not_ spying.”

It dawned on her then, and she couldn’t help the pleased grin that spread across her face. “You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

He gave a little huff, looked to the right. “It is not as though I own you. Do whatever you wish.” He started to turn back to his fresco when she caught his arm.

“And what if I want to do you?”

“What a way with words you have, _vhenan_ ,” he murmured as she pulled him closer.


	7. Cassandra's Comment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra smells perfume but doesn't know where it's coming from. More Solavellan fluff (because I can't stop writing them).

Lavellan, Solas, Cassandra, and Cole were hiking through the Exalted Plains, following the river up to where an ancient elven burial ground lay. Lavellan and Cole were leading, her listening to his point of view on those resting in their graves. Several feet behind her, Lavellan could hear Cassandra and Solas discussing faith and whether or not the Maker existed. She admired that two incredibly passionate people could have a civil conversation without coming to blows over differing opinions. It was refreshing.

“You love them. So much it is a hurt,” Cole said. Lavellan smiled, feeling grateful for her new family, unusual as they were. “Yes,” she said simply. He looked like he was going to ask a question, but then Cassandra’s voice interrupted suddenly.

“Is that…perfume?”

Cassandra turned her head, trying to locate the source of the smell. Lavellan swiveled around, glancing at Solas.

“You must be-” Solas started, confused, then stopped as he looked up and met Lavellan’s gaze. His eyes widened almost imperceptibly, and she knew he was remembering their night in her tent. 

He turned back to Cassandra, face carefully composed, and said nonchalantly, “Strange. The trees, perhaps?” 

Lavellan nearly choked on her laughter, shielding her face from view and biting her lip. _Seriously? That’s the best he could come up with?_

Cassandra squinted at him suspiciously, but let them be.


	8. The Halla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Solavellan prompt "Lavellan is followed by a halla and decides to keep it".

Lavellan and her party were marching through the Exalted Plains when the small halla first appeared. It was young, no more than a few months old, and had shyly peeked out from behind one of the large trees next to the river. Its antlers hadn’t grown in yet, and its coat was a fluffy white mass.

Lavellan knew exactly how to approach it, and Solas watched as she crouched down low and began to murmur to it in Elvhen. Slowly, the halla crept out from behind the tree, cocking its head as if listening to her words. It eventually grew close enough to touch, but Lavellan did not move, instead allowing the halla to sniff her. It eyed her companions warily. Slowly, Lavellan raised her arm, palm out. The halla smelled it, too. A change came over the young animal, and it suddenly pitched forward to press its forehead against her palm.

Lavellan turned her head to look at Solas, and as she beamed he felt his heart clench, utterly smitten with this gentle woman who could charm even animals.

“We should return to the camp to see if they have a missing halla,” she said, rising up from her crouch and heading toward the bright aravels down the river. Surprisingly, none of the Dalish were missing any halla, but they agreed to watch after the straggler. Lavellan and her party left, heading upriver to continue clearing the forest from rifts.

Hours later, Solas spotted a flash of white fur darting into the foliage. “Inquisitor,” he said, an amused smile quirking his lips, “I believe you are being followed.”

She glanced around, eyes falling on the young halla that had hidden ineffectively behind a thin tree. She tsked. “You will get into trouble if you keep following us, young one.” It stared at her blankly.

“Perhaps it only speaks Elvhen,” Solas quipped.

Lavellan sighed, trying to look stern and failing as the halla came to her and nuzzled its face into her leg. “I suppose we can make room for you in Skyhold.” She smiled then, and Solas could see that she was pleased to bring a part of her home back with her.


	9. Did You Miss Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Solavellan prompt "Did you miss me?"

He felt it when she came back, his senses so tuned in to her unique magical aura that he sensed her as soon as she entered the courtyard. He waited, however, reading on the small couch in the rotunda. She would come to him soon enough.

She didn’t, though. As the minutes slipped into hours, Solas grew more and more agitated. She had been gone for weeks in the Hinterlands on an expedition to slay the high dragon that had made its home there. His worry had been his constant companion, and now it threatened to eat him alive. Was she injured? Should he seek her out?

Suddenly she burst through the door, a wide grin appearing on her face as soon as she saw him. “ _Ir abelas, vhenan_. I would have come sooner, but Josephine kept me busy with all of the reports I had missed while I was away.” She quickly crossed the room, grabbed the book from his hands, and slid onto his lap, drawing a smile to his lips. Her arms snaked around his neck as she pressed against him, trying to get as close to him as possible. His hands found their way to her hips. And suddenly her mouth was on his, his breath on her lips, and he felt some part of his heart ache as she chased away his worry and loneliness.

“Did you miss me?” she asked between kisses. A low rumble was his answer, too lost in his emotions to bother with words. His lips found hers again, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her there, keep her safe with him forever.


	10. Making the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooth-rotting Solavellan fluff for the prompt "making the bed".

She awoke first, cracking open her eyes as the sun cast soft light through the stained glass panels adorning the windows in her chambers. Multicolored rays rippled like water over her as she stretched, taking care not to jostle the body to her right. She shifted slightly, pulling herself up onto an elbow, and drank in the sight of Solas sleeping peacefully beside her. His arms were drawn up to his chest, and she thought she had never seen anything more lovely.

She lay there a moment, mind devoid of anything but contentment. Reaching out, she couldn’t help but stroke his brow where the wrinkle formed whenever he was deep in thought. Her hand swept to the back of his head, and she leaned down to kiss his cheek. His even breathing stalled. Exhaling softly, Solas opened his eyes and looked up at her. The daily burdens he bore were missing from his expression, and her heart was glad to see it. He was perfect like this, in the first few minutes of waking.

They didn’t speak, for there was no need to break the comfortable silence. She drew him closer, laying his head on her chest. They stayed like that for some time. He traced patterns along her arms, swirling designs that brought goosebumps to her skin. They listened to the low crackle of the hearth as the morning grew brighter and brighter.

Eventually he rose first, prompting a slight grumble from her. He simply smiled and started to dress. She began to make the bed, fixing the furs that had tangled overnight. He moved to help her. This was how all of their mornings began, and the routine felt right, like she truly had a home and someone who loved her. She never got tired of waking up next to him.


	11. Tipsy in Halamshiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas is a little drunk at the ball and helps Lavellan get away for a few moments. Slight NSFW

Night fell upon Halamshiral, which meant that the ball was in full swing. Nobles danced differently than they had before, becoming a little less elegant and a little more risqué. It was _hot_ in the ballroom. Sweaty bodies pressed together, makeup rubbing off of both men and women. Masks and façades fell as glasses refilled.

Solas was no exception. Senna found him leaning in his usual spot, drinking yet another glass of champagne. She hadn’t had much time to chat with him earlier while gathering evidence on the royals.

“Hello,” he said lowly, taking another sip from his glass and eyeing her over the rim. “I hope you’re enjoying yourself.”

“I am,” she said, mostly telling the truth. Halamshiral dazzled her. The finery coupled with the political intrigue made for a highly interesting -albeit exhausting- evening.

He watched her tug at her collar; the thick material was sweltering. “Come,” he said, pushing off from the wall and placing his glass on a passing servant’s tray. “You need some air.” He led her out onto a secluded balcony that surprisingly had no occupants. The railings were lined with several empty glasses, their owners having abandoned them in favor of another round of dancing. Senna went up to the railing and sighed heavily as she leaned, feeling the cool breeze on her face. Solas came up behind her and ran his hand soothingly up her back. The stars looked down on them, and Senna tried to remember the names of the constellations. Draconis, Equinor, Fenrir.

“You are doing so well, _vhenan_ ,” Solas said, voice only slightly slurred. “Not many could handle the court as well as you have. It is especially admirable considering that this is your first time doing so.”

“I had so much training,” Senna said. “Remember when I crashed into the rotunda with a crate full of books?”

“I remember you grunting in frustration each time you learned a new rule of etiquette,” Solas said, one corner of his mouth lifting higher than the other. “My peace and quiet was utterly destroyed.”

“I was under the impression that you _enjoyed_ my company,” Senna joked. He looked at her then, and an inexplicable sadness crossed his face. He looked away, and her smile melted off of her face. Her heart thudded painfully.

“I will only hurt you, _vhenan_. You are better off with someone else.”

Senna frowned. “I don’t want anyone else. I don’t care if I end up hurt. Besides, who else will give me history lessons out in the field?” She laughed a little at herself and reached behind her to pull him closer.

He leaned forward with a sigh, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. She felt his cold nose against her skin. “I don’t deserve this,” he said.

“Everyone deserves to be loved.”

Solas wrapped his arms around Senna’s waist and knotted his hands at her stomach. He kissed the back of her neck, which was soothing until he started opening his mouth, kissing her chilled skin until it was warm again. He started to get sloppier, pressing kisses into her neck that were followed with a hot swipe of his tongue. Her mouth opened involuntarily as he traced a long line up to her ear. His hands started to move. One gripped her hip, and the other played with the hem of her coat before slipping under to feel the smooth skin of her stomach.

“Solas, I don’t know if we really have time-” Solas pulled her over to the wall of the palace and crashed his lips to hers, open-mouthed like he wanted to breathe her in. She tasted his champagne and the unique flavor of his mouth. She was hot again, in more ways than one, and Solas’s tongue only added to the burning need between her thighs. She hooked her thumbs into his pants and pulled his hips to hers, drawing a grunt from Solas as he pressed against her. He slid his hands around to her ass and cupped her as his hips began to grind insistently into her. His forehead rested on hers as his breath puffed into her face.

“Solas,” she said with some difficulty, “ _vhenan_.” He stopped. She pulled him into her arms and tucked her face into his chest, breathing heavily. She peeked up at him with his bite-swollen lips. “I want to do this later, when we have hours to ourselves and our own room.” He glanced around at their surroundings as if just realizing how out in the open they were.

“Ah. Yes, of course. My apologies.” He seemed to collect himself, but then a glint came into his eyes and he took the tip of her ear in between his teeth. “I’ll be waiting for you.”


End file.
